Deanna's Madness
by Dougie Zerts
Summary: Deanna goes temporarily crazy!


1\. The Bridge

The USS Enterprise had established orbit around X4-02, a large gaseous planet. They were taking scientific measurements of it.

Counselor Troi was at her chair. She began humming to herself. Then she giggled.

"What is so funny, Counselor?"

"Oh, it's nothing, Data."

She quieted down. But then, she unzipped and pulled off her boots! She also had on nylon socks, but these she removed, as well.

First Mate Riker smiled. "Uncomfortable shoes, Counselor?"

"I just felt like taking them off.

However, the Captain wasn't so amused. "Put your boots back on, Counselor; you're not in your cable!"

She didn't do this; instead, she got up-barefooted-and began walking around.

First she walked over to Geordie. "You are blind, yet you see far better than many sighted people."

Next, she walked to Wharf. "You are a warrior, but in your heart beats the soul of a gentle man."

Then she walked to Data. "You are an android, yet you are more human then many humans."

Finally, she went to Riker. "You're in love with me; I can sense it!"

The crew were too shocked to say anything. But finally, Piccard got up and walked over to her.

"Are you all right, Counselor?"

"Oh, I feel wonderful!" She giggled.

"Captain," said Riker, "permission to escort Ms Troi to sick bay."

"Make it so, Number 1!"

2\. The Elevator

William escorted a still-barefooted Deanna to the elevators; he carried her shoes. A cab came, and they got in.

"Level 49, please," she said. "I wanted to stop at my quarters first, if you don't mind."

"All right. But don't take too long."

"I won't."

He gave her the boots. "Perhaps you'll put these back on."

She giggled. "Perhaps!"

3\. The Corridor

They got off and went to her cabin.

"Care to join me?"

"No, I'll wait for you."

"OK."

She went in.

He waited. . . And waited. . . And waited. Finally, he also went in.

4\. Troi's Cabin

She wasn't in the main area. "Deanna, where are you?," he called out.

"I'm in here," she called from the bathroom. "Come on in."

He went in-and was shocked at what he saw. Counselor Troi was taking a bubble bath-with her uniform on!

"Deanna, what are you doing?!"

"I thought I'd 'pretty myself,' before seeing Beverly."

"With your clothes on?"

"It saves time. Why don't you join me!"

"Deanna, think about what you're doing; does it seem normal?"

She thought about it for a bit, then shook her head. "No."

She got out of the tub. He got a towel and helped her dry off. Then they went to see Dr. Crusher.

5\. Dr. Crusher's Office

The doctor was shocked at Troi's appearance.; she was barefooted, and her uniform was wet!

"The counselor hasn't been feeling like herself, recently," William explained.

"No, I haven't," said Deanna, and she giggled.

"I see! All right, sit on the table and let me examine you, honey."

"OK."

6\. Ready Room

"She was under the effects of Orx," Dr. Crusher explained. She, Piccard, Riker, and Data were in the ready room.

"Orx?," said Piccard.

"It is a gas that causes intoxication in humanoids," said Data. "It is present on this planet in quantities of 0.758%."

"That's right," continued Beverly. "It's not enough to effect human's but being part Betazoid, Deanna was more susceptible to it."

"In other words, she was stoned!," said Piccard.

She smiled. "Yes, she was! I've given her an antidote, and she's resting now. But I would strongly suggest that you leave this planet soon."

"Well, we've finished our observations, so I will have us leave ASAP. Thank you, Dr. Crusher."

"You're welcome."

7\. The Bridge, Again

Counselor Troi went back on duty the next day. They were now in deep space. The crew gathered around her and welcomed her.

"Captain, I am truly embarrassed and sorry about my behavior, yesterday."

"Thank nothing of it, Counselor. In light of Dr. Crusher's report, I quite understand. I won't even put it on your personal record."

"Thank you, sir." Then she turned to Riker. "Did I REALLY walk around the bridge barefooted?"

"You don't remember?"

"I do-but I can't quite believe it!"

"Yes, you did."

"And did I take a bubble bath with my uniform on?"

"Yep!"

She shook her head. "Boy, I Must have been stoned!"

"Like a rock!"

They both smiled.


End file.
